OverProtective Brothers
by PurpleUnicornK
Summary: Over-Protective Brothers...don't we all have one? Max and Ella have Ari, Angel has Iggy and Gazzy and Nudge has Fang. Ari won't let you even touch his sisters, Iggy and Gazzy won't let you look at there sister, and Fang won't even let you get close to his sister. That is until they need someone to distract someone to get someone...dun dun duunnnnn Fax! AngelxAri! Nazzy! Eggy! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Over-Protective Brothers**

_Ari-18 Years Old_

_Iggy-18 Years Old_

_Gazzy-18 Years Old_

_Fang-18 Years Old_

_Max-17 Years Old_

_Ella-17 Years Old_

_Angel-17 Years Old_

_Nudge-17 Years Old_

* * *

**Prologue**

**Fang's P.O.V.**

"Fang please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please-"I stopped Nudge before she was able to continue because trust me she could go on for days.

"Fine but just this once!" I told her, we were going to a party at her friend's house since we just moved back here a week ago. I used to live her in Arizona when I was small, best friends with Iggy and Gazzy the pyro twins and Ari. We moved away when I turned 13 and now I'm 18 and we were back.

"Okay thanks so much, now get dressed in your best and if you don't I will force you to change! Quick!"

"Okay, okay now leave me alone" I said smirking. She smiled and went to finish her make-up.

*At the Party*

Nudge left my side as soon as we entered through the doors. I sighed and walked where my feet took me.

"Hey sexy, I've never seen you around here" A red-head giggled holding up red cup.

"That's because I don't live here" I said as I started to walk away. She grabbed my arm and held me back.

"Oh baby you don't have to run away, come on chill, take a drink and lets go upstairs" she slurred.

"Yeah um…I'd rather not…I'm sorry to be rude but I have to get going" I said as nice as I could.

"See you around." she smirked seductively. My brow furrowed and I walked outside, looking around, only to see drunken kids and a pool. I went back inside and walked upstairs, maybe I could use the bathroom. I opened the first door to my left only to hear a moan…ew; I opened the next door same thing just ten times worse. I passed by other rooms with the same sequence, where was the bathroom? I passed by another room but nobody was moaning, groaning or grunting. It was more like people were arguing, I decided to ignore it when I heard a loud bang on the wall. WTF?

"Dylan stop!" some girl said agitated.

"Not until I get what I want." The guy grunted. Suddenly there was a sound of fabric ripping.

"Dylan-"she was cut off.

"Don't fight it, just enjoy yourself." He growled. I burst through the door, and got the guy off of her. I recognized him as the douche who through mud in my lunch ten years ago, but more mature looking, buffer as if he's been using steroids buff. And a scowl on his face.

"She said stop" I growled as I had him against the wall, the room had no light but I could still see him with the moon light shining through the window.

"This is none of your business!" he spit through his teeth. I punched him square in the noise and blood spurted out. he winced, shoved me off and held his nose crouching down.

"You made me" he growled, then jumped on me. I was surprised by the sudden attack and was punched right below the eye; I shoved him off of me, and punched him repeatedly in the face.

"Stop…stop…STOP! He's unconscious! Just stop!" the girl in the dress yelled. I got off of him and faced the girl.

"You alright?" I asked, I looked at her appearance, her strapless blue dress was ripped up to her thigh and her hair which I think was supposed to be in a bun had strands of hair going down everywhere.

"Yeah just peachy, you know I didn't need your help." She said, I looked at her in surprise. I just saved this chick from almost getting raped and she so called thanks my by saying she didn't need my help?

* * *

**Max's P.O.V.**

You know what to do when your boyfriend tries to force himself on you, and then some really hot guy burst in and beats your boyfriend unconscious? Then asks in a husky voice "You alright?". Some people would hug the hot stranger and thank him, but you know what I did? I proved that I had some dignity left before I almost got raped.

"Yeah just peachy, you know I didn't need your help" I told him. He looked at me with a look in his eye that said, _'Are you serious?'_

"Explain the dress" he said looking pointedly at the dress bottom that was ripped up to my thigh.

"I was planning to knead him in the balls, then try to run away, if he caught me I'd beat him." I explained my plan. The guy looked away, turned on the light then looked back at me.

"How do you know him?"

"He's my boyfriend?"

"You're dating this douche?"

"Not anymore" I sneered. The guy suddenly smiled in realization. Then he got a text from his phone and checked it.

"Okay, see you around." he said as he started leaving.

"Hopefully never!" I called out.

"Bye Max" and with that, he left…wait…I never told him my name.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Max's P.O.V.**

Over-protective brothers, okay now that we're on that topic let us talk about it. They can be fairly protective when they don't want the boy to get in your pants. Or they can be complete douches to every guy you bring home and make the guy run home to their mommy. I mean, sure my brother can be sometimes sweet but when I think I got the guy he make sure to ruin my plans on future dating. He didn't understand that a stable relationship has nothing to do of how scared he is of the death threats.

I mean who wouldn't be afraid if your girlfriends brother, who already looks intimidating, telling you something like I will cut off your head and let you watch your body while I stab it ruthlessly **{it's really true, learned it in science, it's disgusting.}**

Ari was the protective brother of Ella and I, I knew that he didn't like guys that wanted to look down our chest or doing something but give me a break; you should have seen the last time I brought a guy home. He went all ballistic! You see Sam put his arm on my shoulder and then the look that Ari gave him said, "If you touch my sister, I will kill you" and Sam's arm snapped back and he made an excuse to leave. I never saw him again.

Well I don't have it as bad as Angel; she has two twin over-protective brothers. Iggy and Gazzy, the fraternal twin pyros. Scariest brothers you will ever meet, they threatened Angel's last boyfriend with a bomb. The guy actually peed his pants because the twins had proof; they bombed the principal's office. It was actually pretty funny.

These guys are sweet trust me but this is the reason why no boy lays a hand on us, or looks at us, even some of the teachers. Well the teachers are kind of creepers so it's a good thing…

* * *

**Fang's P.O.V.**

"First day of school! OMG! First day of school!" Nudge kept squealing over and over again. What was she doing in my room? I need sleep! I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her.

"Ow! Fang! You are so mean!"

"Get out." I grumbled.

"But you have to go to school"

"Let me sleep. Get out" I told her.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please-"I stopped her before she could go any further.

"Okay, just get out so I could change!" I said, she smiled and nodded.

"Kay, you better be ready soon by the way I'll be in the bathroom you'll just have to use the one upstairs"

"Don't care"

"Okay!" with that she finally left me alone. Ah sleep come back to me…

* * *

***Fifteen Minutes Later***

* * *

"Fang! Wake up! Fang! I can't believe you went back to sleep! You were supposed to get ready! OMG! You are so annoying! You always do this! I don't want to be late on my first day of school jerk! You're my ride! Please wake up I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, don't want to be late!"

"Okay, just let me get clothes on and then I'll brush my teeth" I grabbed my keys and passed them to her. "Here start the car I'll be there in five minutes."

* * *

***Six Minutes Later***

* * *

"Fang you are a minute late! Let's go, let's go!"

"Nudge please don't rush me" I said as I drove to school, when we got there and found a parking space next to this yellow mustang **{car is slightly specific for a reason}** we got out of the car people watching our every step.

"Fang there stares are creeping me out" Nudge whispered in my ear, clutching to my arms.

"It's alright Nudge, we're new"

"Okay" she said, not letting go of my arm. We walked to the front office and got our schedules and locker stuff.

"What's your first class?" I asked her.

"Trig AP…with Rodney. What about you?"

"French…2 with Madame Barnett" I said, not knowing if I said there name right.

"Oh okay…see you at lunch?"

"Yeah sure" I walked to the room number and just sat in the desk waiting for students to flood in when the bell rings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Over-Protective Brothers**

_Ari-18 Years Old_

_Iggy-18 Years Old_

_Gazzy-18 Years Old_

_Fang-18 Years Old_

_Max-17 Years Old_

_Ella-17 Years Old_

_Angel-17 Years Old_

_Nudge-17 Years Old_

* * *

Chapter 2_  
_

**Max's P.O.V.**

I started opening my lockers as I felt someone poke my side.

"Ah!" I yelped as I jumped up. I was super sensitive.

"Hey hot stuff" I turned around to see the face of the voice.

"Oh gosh my! Iggy your back!" I yelled as I hugged Iggy.

"Yeah Florida was too hot and I missed New York. My parents decided it's more of a vacation spot then stay there for 2 years." Iggy and his family had moved two years ago but Angel and I kept in touch. Skype…

"I thought you'd never come back! Where's Angel and Gazzy?"

"They are getting to class, which you should too missy!" as soon as he said that the bell rang.

"Idiot" I mumbled, smiling.

* * *

**Fang's P.O.V. After class…**

You know when you casually walk down the halls and suddenly you get attacked by your hyper talkative sister? It happens all the time and she starts with-

"So I met this really cute guy in my class and he was so hot but at the starting of class he'd wink at all the girls that came in," This guy already lost his chance to ever date my sister, "but then he started talking to me and said that he's never seen me before but he thinks I'm really cute and that when I move my lips and all this poetic stuff I didn't understand then he said how we should hang out sometime and maybe we could play-"I interrupted her already knowing what she was going to say.

"Games on his Play station to see if you'd have the chance to beat him at Black Ops. I know you would because I taught you well. But he won't know that because he'll coax you into making out, you'll get really into it and end up doing something you'll regret when you guys break up." I only talked like this with Nudge…

"Aw you're probably right like always." She sighed. "Well…see ya!" she skipped away to the never ending hall and disappeared. How odd…

I saw Max opening her locker, she looked nothing like she did when she was younger and hanging out with the guys every time the girls tried to force her into playing with Barbies. This Max was different; she had longer hair, curvy body, cheek bones, and full pink lips, taller.

"Boo." I said as I came up behind her, she jumped the slightest bit.

"What is it with people scaring me-oh it's you…are you stalking me?"She said when she finally realized it's me. Yet she didn't fully recognize me.

"Nah, I wouldn't waste my time. I actually go to this school." I replied.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been going to this school?" she gave me an interested look.

"Today."

"Ah that explains it." She sighed.

"Explains what?" she was more confusing than I remembered.

"Why you're talking to me."

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked her, she mumbled something, "What?"

"So I'm guessing your favorite color is black?" she asked changing the subject.

"So I'm guessing your real name is Maximum Ride?"

"How do you know this stuff? You are such a creep!"

"Ha-ha, let's just say that a little birdie once told me that if I ever call her that again she will make sure that I never see the next day." With that I left her to think about it, and the bell rang…what great timing.

* * *

***Later At Lunch***

* * *

**Still Fang's P.O.V.  
**

"So this creep, his name is Sam, he comes to my house and he's flirting with my sister. Then you see Max ease away uncomfortably when he wraps his arm around her waist because she doesn't like being touched." Ari said. I nodded for him to continue when Max suddenly came up behind.

"Stand up!" she yelled, quieting down the cafeteria. I stood up and looked at her strangely.

"Yes?"

"No, it can't be you…"

"Why not?" I asked her, so she knew but she didn't want to believe it.

"Be-Because…you died!" I gave her a look telling her she's crazy. She frowned and grabbed my cheeks and moved them around, hurting my face. She pinched my nose then moved it from side to side.

"Ow what are you doing?" she didn't answer she just hit my forehead with the palm of her hand.

"It can't be you…you can't be him." she came forward…and sniffed me. "You smell like him…" what was she doing. Then she leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "Fang!" how the heck does that help? Other than turn my face red?

"Max…?" now I wasn't sure if it was her…she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. I hesitated before slowly hugging her back. The lunchroom was quiet, completely, and Max didn't seem to care.

"What's going on-Fang?" Iggy exclaimed biting an apple, Gazzy behind him just nodded and sat down next to Ari. Max let go of me and left, probably to get lunch.

"Yes…" I said warily.

"No, no, no. you died."

"Okay who the heck said that I died? I just moved away!"

"Uh…Fang, so glad your back, good to see you man! I did not spread the rumor saying that you died! I didn't tell, Lissa, Brigid, and Alex that you died! Whose Alex you say? The guy that replaced you when you left, I got really mad and Alex came up to me and talked! Now please believe me when I say I did not spread the rumor saying you died!"

"Okay?"

"Yes…okay…"

"Hi Fang!"

"Hey Nudge." I answered in reply. Nudge sat down next to me smiling, she looked up at Gazzy who was staring at her.

"Oh hey Gazzy." She said smiling, he just kept staring.

"Hey Nudge, you're not fazed like everyone else?" Iggy asked she shook her head; Ari did a small wave and went back to eating. Max and Ella came and sat down next to me.

"You changed." Gazzy said still staring Nudge. Nudge looked at him again and smiled.

"You did to; you have no more baby fat." Nudge replied. Max snickered quietly. "But more muscle." Max stopped snickering.

* * *

**Sorry about the short sucky chapter, will update soon though! R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Over-Protective Brothers**

_Ari-18 Years Old_

_Iggy-18 Years Old_

_Gazzy-18 Years Old_

_Fang-18 Years Old_

_Max-17 Years Old_

_Ella-17 Years Old_

_Angel-17 Years Old_

_Nudge-17 Years Old_

* * *

**Ari's P.O.V.**

Wow it's like a family reunion, first we go to school like any normal people then all of the sudden, everybody's back. Though I haven't seen Angel and Ella were doing these super smart I'm going to do homework at lunch time crap. I wonder if Angel still looks like she did when she was 14, that would suck because then she'd look like a freshman, a junior that looks like a freshman…Gazzy last year.

I kept walking and thinking when I bumped into someone.

"Oof!" their breath just left quickly, as the fell onto the ground. Yet I stayed, unmoved by the impact.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there-"I told her. I was helping her pick up her books, when I saw her. She had blonde curls, and even lighter blonde highlights, deep blue eyes, looking straight into mine. Not only was she beautiful, but if felt like I recognized her, I don't know where though.

"Oh it's alright Ari." She told me with a smile, she stared at me for a second until she spoke again. "So how are you?" she asked. I couldn't speak; hot girl knows my name…

"I-I'm good, how are you?" I stuttered, she laughed.

"You look good, especially since it's been a couple years. I'm good too, hey what's your next class?"

"Math…"

"Oh, too bad, I have English…okay well bye!" she started to walk away.

"Bye!" I called out…who was she?

"Hey wasn't that Angel?" Max said as she came up to me. Wait, Angel?!

* * *

**Iggy's P.O.V.**

"Hey when is Ella coming back to school?" I asked Max as we entered Math together as Ari sat in his seat looking like he'd just seen a ghost. I wonder what his problem is…

"Oh she just came home from Fa-I mean calligraphy camp a day ago." I knew she was going to say fat camp. But it was only because I asked Ari, and he trusted me enough to tell. Nobody else knew though.

"Oh can we come to your house after school?" I asked, her mom always leaves the best cookies…I haven't had one in a couple of years.

"Sure, just bring Angel with you, don't bomb my house and you'll be just fine."

"Otay!"

* * *

*After school*

* * *

**Iggy's P.O.V.**

Max stayed after school to do some project with her partner. She told me to just knock on the door and Ella would let me in. Ari wasn't coming, I don't know why. He saw Angel, his eyes widened then he walked away. So Angel, Gazzy and I were just coming by to get cookies and say hi to Ella.

"Well just knock." Gazzy said, and so I did, the door opened moments later.

"Hi" A girl with raven, pin straight hair opened the door. She had Max and Ari's eyes, but bigger, she reached my chin, with her slender body figure and wow…she was beautiful.

"H-h-hey." I replied back.

"Well hi Iggy, are you alright?" she asked with a smile…she knew my name!

"Hey Ella, can we come in?" Angel interjected. The beautiful lady at the door nodded, and moved aside to let us in.

Wait a minute, Ella?!

* * *

**Max's P.O.V.**

"Hey Max" Someone said startling me. The word I was writing had a line across it; oh great I'm writing in pen.

"Yes Fang?" I asked.

"What are you doing at school, at this time?" he asked. I sighed dramatically then looked at him.

"Because I don't want to go home to do my project and Goodwin said I can use her class." I chirped. He smirked.

"Okay…you need any help?" I shook my head. He was about to walk away when I said.

"But I would like some company." I told him, he nodded and got over to me. We talked, asked questions, remembered memories until we walked home.

"You want to stay for dinner?" I asked, "Everyone else is." Fang didn't answer; he just stared into the distance.

"Did you miss me?" he asked after a while. Well of course I did idiot, you were my best friend. You Iggy and I did everything, and you leave all of the sudden.

"Nope." I answered. He smirked, I blushed.

"Suuuuurrrreee" he said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." I told him. He laughed so I smacked him in the arm.

"But really, did you?" He asked sincerely. I looked down, bit my lip and nodded. For a few seconds it was silent.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" he asked with a smirk…I was now starting to miss the silent. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"You know just how to ruin the moment don't you?" I asked. But then it brought back that memory…

"_Hey Max, I um…really like…your hair?" He said it as if it were a question. I laughed,_

"_That's nice Fang, really nice" I said with a big smile._

"_I try." He winked at me and I blushed._

"Max? Max, hey Maaaxxx" I snapped out of my thought when I noticed Fang waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You spaced out for a minute there." He told me, I shook my head to clear my thoughts and opened my front door.

But when I opened my door I didn't really expect this…


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! I'm back! I'm back! I have WiFi an now I get to type stories again! But there is going to be a lot of mistake so I'm going to need a beta! I am so glad to be back!


End file.
